This study is being performed to identify the factors influencing HIV-1 transmission and to ascertain the time point when transmission of the virus occurs between mother and infant. UCONN enrolled 9 mother/baby pairs. Two of the infants were infected. One mother dropped out prior to delivery. One of the infected infants moved to Puerto Rico. All of the remaining children have completed the study except one who has a final visit in March 1997.